


My Kinda Lover

by BraveAchilles



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eating, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, No beta we die like Johnny Silverhand, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Kerry Eurodyne, Riding, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveAchilles/pseuds/BraveAchilles
Summary: “Happy Valentine’s Day Ker.” V murmurs softly, pressing a kiss on a bare spot of Kerry’s throat. They spend the rest of the morning in bed eating their breakfast. Taking turns feeding each other when they aren’t stealing soft kisses between bites. Lips tasting almost sickeningly sweet with syrup and fruit.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	My Kinda Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is what Kerry is wearing if anyone wants a semi nsfw visual reference. (The red version)
> 
> https://mensunderwear.io/products/candyman-underwear-racy-lace-mens-thongs
> 
> No beta. English is second language. All mistakes are mine. Blah. Blah.
> 
> I'll try and fix the links later :/

V wakes up slowly and gradually coming to consciousness in the soft sheets wrapped around him. The warm sun filling the entirety of Kerry’s bedroom in a soft light. V more often than not was awake well before Kerry most mornings. Usually finding Kerry in a deep sleep, softly snoring, and curled up against him. This morning the other half of the large bed is empty and had been for quite sometime it seemed. V sits up and runs his hand over the empty space void of warmth.

He doesn’t need to wait long before Kerry appears in the bedroom door way balancing four containers in his arms. Wearing an ill fitting t shirt, the one V had been wearing the night before, and some well worn looking sweats. Soft, in a word, could describe his appearance. No gold chains, or layers of leather, and Kerry’s white hair feathery soft not styled up.

“Hey, look whose ass finally decided to get up.” Kerry makes his way to the bed setting the containers of food down. That V now reads the ‘Tom’s Diner’ logo over each one. Settling onto the bed Kerry ruffles V’s hair and kisses his temple before handing him a cheap plastic fork. “Thought you might end up sleeping all day again.” There’s concern in Kerry’s voice, but V knows he means well in the half hearted joke.

“Nah, not today at least.” V opens one of the food containers, it’s filled with chocolate chip pancakes topped with an excessive amount of whip cream, and cut strawberries in the shape of hearts. Each container of breakfast food was themed in some cheesy Valentine’s Day fashion. “So who spilled?” Pretty certain that V’s favorite restaurant hadn’t been a conversation since he’s met Kerry.

“Well, I wanted to cook for you, be all romantic and shit. But wasn’t real keen on lighting the house on fire. So I figure I’d order something.” Kerry digging into his own container topped with a mess of French toast and syrup. “Your friend Misty. She said you and Jackie ate here a lot.”

V hums quietly as he takes a bite into his pancakes. Frequent finding themselves at the diner at three or four in the morning after a gig well done. Or terrible for that matter. The mention of Jackie still being a sore spot. Kerry knew that story and gave V a moment. “Well, you did pretty good.” V nudges Kerry’s side with his elbow, smile perking back up, as V goes back into his pancakes.

“Just pretty good?” Kerry scoffs, before leaning over to steal a forkful of V’s pancakes. “See if I get you breakfast- well brunch, in bed ever again.” Kerry smirks at the whip cream lingering in the corner of V lips, swiping his thumb over it, before sucking it off. “Besides this is just the first of many things I have planned today.”

“Is that so?” It’s peaked V’s interest to say the least. He had a few Valentine’s Day ideas, but evidently Kerry had a full day planned ahead for them. V holds out a strawberry for Kerry to bite into, only taking it away at the last second, and stealing a kiss instead.

“Mmhmm. I get a full day of you to myself. Plan on using it.” Kerry then holds out a bite of French toast to V and feeds it to him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Ker.” V murmurs softly, pressing a kiss on a bare spot of Kerry’s throat. They spend the rest of the morning in bed eating their breakfast. Taking turns feeding each other when they aren’t stealing soft kisses between bites. Lips tasting almost sickeningly sweet with syrup and fruit.

-

As it turns out Kerry’s plan for the day was cuddling in front of the television and bingeing the shows he had gotten V hooked on. V was curled around Kerry’s back sighing contently into his neck. The warm breath making Kerry shiver. It’s well into the evening by this point, and as entertaining as crappy television was, V was admittedly growing a bit restless.

V’s hand fiddles with the edge of Kerry’s shirt, well V’s shirt with the silly happy face and dancing pills, fingers dipping under the hem. His hand runs along Kerry’s stomach feeing each groove and dip. V’s fingers feels the cool edges of the lines of cyber ware, which makes Kerry’s breath waver, pressing further back against V’s chest.

“Sorry, am I distracting you?” V teases with a low laugh, reaching up far enough to graze one of Kerry’s nipples, before dragging his fingers over his sternum and dancing his fingertips over a collar bone .

“Aren’t you always.” Kerry murmurs, eyes fixed on the flashing screen, but still pressing back against V. His ass slotting purely coincidentally further into V’s crotch.

V goes back to watching the episode for a while. Feeling up Kerry’s chest casually, with no real intention, could almost be considered innocent enough. Memorizing each inch of the expanse of skin by blindly tracing lazy patterns. Until his hand inevitably slips lower on Kerry’s body. Dipping under the sweats Kerry was wearing, dragging over his hip, only to stop when V feels lace. It wasn’t uncommon for Kerry to wear no underwear or something so tight and small V wondered how they fit. Lace was definitely something new.

“What are you wearing?” V muses almost with a laugh, running his fingers over more of the lace, trying to map out what Kerry was wearing underneath. 

“A surprise...” Kerry smirks, attention drawing away from the television, and glancing back up at V. Who pulls further at Kerry’s sweats, trying to drag them down to get a better view, only to have Kerry grab his hand to stop him. “For later.” Kerry tsks, looking back towards the screen.

V was already gone, half hard in his pants, which he knows Kerry could likely feel. Wondering what sort of lingerie Kerry had not only bought, but had been wearing the entire day, without V even knowing. His focus on the rest of the show was barely there.

Eventually the episode comes to an end and Kerry pushes himself off the couch turning the tv off. He waves in V’s direction motioning him to follow, which V didn’t need to be told twice. Following Kerry out of the living room. As V moves to catch up with him, Kerry does a half bounce in his step, before picking up his pace making V have to start sprinting after him in hopes of catching up.

They run through the mansion laughing. Kerry ducking around walls and running just out of V’s grasp each time. Until V catches up to Kerry near the bedroom, hooking a hand over his hip, and pushing Kerry against the wall. Leaning in V kisses Kerry hungrily now that he’s caught him, his hands on Kerry’s hips to keep him pinned. Kerry’s lips catch against V’s as they kiss deeply, wrapping his tattooed arms around V’s neck, sliding his tongue into V’s mouth.

Moving his hands down V gropes Kerry’s ass, giving it a rough squeeze, before reaching up to slip under the sweats again. Feeling the lace once again clinging tightly to Kerry’s skin. It makes V groan in the kiss trying to pull the sweats down a second time only to be stopped again. Kerry’s hands are gripping V’s wrists in an instant, pushing V back away from the wall, until Kerry pushes him sit on the edge of their bed.

“Mmm, wait there.” Kerry gets that dangerous look back in his eye. An easy tell that the man was up to something and had action brewing in his thoughts. Rubbing his bottom lip Kerry looks at V with hooded eyes as he pulls the t shirt off his frame first. Reaching behind over his head to tug the material slowly revealing more and more naked skin.

V leans back on his elbows watching Kerry slowly strip himself down. Kerry pauses his stripping to walk over to a data pad on the wall scrolling until he finds a song he likes. Not the usual heavy rock, but something slow with heavy reverb. Kerry’s rocking his hips to the quiet beat in an instant knowing the song well. Running fingers through his hair, down the lines of his throat and cybernetics, all the way to the hem of his sweats. Thumbs dipping into the waistline and tugging low enough for V to just get a glimpse of red lace.

“You’re the worst tease in Night City.” V whines from his spot on the bed. His arousal quite evident by the bulging tent in his pants, thighs spread wide, watching Kerry continue to toy with him.

“That might actually be true.” Kerry chuckles softly, before finally dragging the sweats down his thighs, and kicking them off.

Whatever V had been trying to imagined laid underneath couldn’t compare to what he saw in front of him. Kerry was wearing a thong accented with garters running down his legs. Red lace cupping Kerry’s cock, while angular pieces of lace ran from low on Kerry’s hips and sharpened to a point halfway down his thighs, connected to two small pieces of elastic wrapped around just above each knee. A heart perfectly cut out on each thigh piece.

Kerry turns around for V to get a full view. The backside having far less fabric than the front. Leaving Kerry’s ass on full view. A small lace triangle, with another heart cut out of it, resting right above the swell of Kerry’s ass. Two lines of elastic run down the back of his thighs connecting to the bands above his knees. Kerry reaches down to pull at one of the straps nearly to its breaking point before letting it snap back against his skin.

“Fucking nova Ker.” V’s voice breaks, not able to keep his eyes off each and every move Kerry makes as he walked towards the bed. Settling into V’s dumbstruck lap Kerry’s arms around his shoulders again. V puts his hands on Kerry’s thighs feeling the lace over with his own hands now. “Did you seriously walk down to jig-jig street and pick these out?”

“Are you kidding?” Kerry scoffed at the idea. Threading his fingers through the hair at the nape of V’s neck. Giving it an almost harsh tug that makes V hiss. “That cheap shit is terrible. Had to special ordered these.”

V could feel that beneath the lace Kerry was fully hard. Lace straining against the erection, but containing his length entirely. Kerry tugs at the shirt V was wearing, whose interest was still focused on what Kerry was wearing.

“I’ll take that you like them then.” Kerry hums, rocking back onto the stiff bulge in V’s pants pressing against his ass.

“Like them, fuck Kerry, they’re god damn perfect.” V grabs a handful of Kerry’s ass and ruts his hips foreword to grind against him. “You’re perfect.”

The devilishly look is still on Kerry’s face as he takes V’s wrists in his hands again pulling him away from touching. “Lay back baby.” V does as he’s asked, scooting further back up on the bed so he can lay down fully. Kerry strips V of what he’s left wearing, before climbing on top of him, sitting on top of V’s bare thighs.

Reaching over to the nightstand on left side of the bed Kerry pulls out a bright pink container that V doesn’t recognize, but can guess by its size and shape it’s certainly lube. Pouring a few drops on his fingers Kerry rubs the pink lube around, smirking before dipping two digits into V’s mouth.

His tongue is immediately assaulted by the sweet taste of synth cherry. V’s eyes sink close as Kerry pushes his fingers down further. Pressing down V’s tongue shallowly rocking the digits. Only slipping his fingers free once V had licked and sucked all of the flavored lube off. “Good boy.” Kerry purrs, pulling his wet fingers back, squeezing more lube on them.

Bracing one hand behind him on the bed, Kerry leans back slightly, and moves the slicked fingers past his cock. Kerry pushes the thin strip of lace to the side so he can slip the wet fingers inside his hole. V watches as Kerry’s expression change, eyes slipping nearly closed, with parted lips as his fingers slip deep inside himself.

Kerry’s movements are fast but methodical. Never one for patience. Years of playing guitar having more than one use that V had the pleasure of being on the other side of on numerous occasions. Now though, Kerry stretches himself open with efficiency rather than pleasure, two fingers spreading open until three can slide in easily.

His fingers slip free in a pink mess of lube. Kerry’s slick fingers reach out and loop around V’s cock that had been left ignored until now. Hard and heavy where it laid in the valley of his hip. The pink lube sticks to where Kerry smears it as he jerks V off. Jerking him off an overstatement. As Kerry slowly and barely touched V just enough to lube his hard cock up.

Kerry leans up so he can position himself above where V’s cock lay. One of Kerry’s hands take V’s cock at its base, squeezing it enough to send pleasure through him unable to stop the groan that slips out, before lining up and Kerry begins easing himself down. Gravity doing it’s work as V’s dick slips in deep in one fluid motion making both men moan and curse in unison.

“Fuck-“

V’s hands settle back on Kerry’s hips, making him take a breath and wait, while V tried to not blow his load right away. With a slow roll of his hips Kerry gradually feeling more and more comfortable with the thick cock buried deep in him. Thick warm thighs resting against V wrapped in the delicate lace.

“I swear you feel bigger every time we fuck.” Kerry’s voice having a slight rasp to it in arousal. More than likely didn’t take enough time to fully prepare himself for the intrusion. Which would make V laugh, but it comes out more as a moan when Kerry shifts again.

Kerry puts his full weight against V as he rocks his hips back and forth as he grinds on V’s dick. V’s hands tensing where they stay gripped on Kerry’s hips feeling them lift as Kerry raises only an inch or so before sinking back down. Does this over and over as he slowly fucks himself down on V cock. Slowly building up to a rhythm to the point he’s bouncing on V’s cock, nearly slipping out, before sinking all the way back down.

Kerry’s hands hold onto the headboard to steady himself, skin getting flush and warm with his efforts, unsettled white hair falling against his forehead. V is enraptured as Kerry rides him, torn between watching Kerry’s blissed out face. His flustered freckle covered cheeks, mouth parted as he lets out breathy moans, nearly gasping when V’s cock drove in deep. Or where the lace strained over his pink flushed thighs and cock. Or how V’s cock disappeared each time Kerry sunk back down almost effortlessly.

Eventually Kerry begins to lose his rhythm. Sweaty grip loosening on the headboard, only making it half way up V’s cock before slipping back down, nearly panting in his efforts. V suddenly snapping his hips up to meet halfway, brings Kerry out of his motions, nearly screaming as V repeatedly does so. Not letting Kerry sink down anymore, instead holding him up by his hips, as V now has the perfect angle to fuck up into Kerry.

“Fuck, V!” Kerry was near trembling in V’s grasp, giving up on trying to push back and just taking it, more focused on keeping himself held up. “I’m gonna cum-“ Kerry’s chest rapidly rose and fell as he breathed heavily grasping so close to that edge. Only to have it pulled out from under him as V pulled out entirely.

“You fucker-“ Kerry cursed as he nearly whines at the loss of his orgasm. The glare from his blue eyes sent in V’s direction was near deadly.

“That’s what you get for being such a tease.” V’s cock desperately missed the warm tight heat, red swollen cock head spilled a string of precum down the shaft, and throbbed as it ached to be inside again. With his hold on Kerry’s waist V flipped him onto the bed. Kerry was laid out on his back and before he could retaliate V positioned himself above Kerry and sunk his cock back inside him.

As V fucks into him hard and heavy at his own pace with the new position, Kerry reaches up and grabs a fistful of hair dragging V down, with a sharp sting to his scalp. The kiss doesn’t fair much better. Panting between breaths before diving back into each other’s mouth. Slips of a tongue, click of teeth, scratch of beard, and Kerry nipping at V’s bottom lip till it hurts. V tastes the familiar thick copper on his tongue as he pulls away licking the blood away from his bottom lip.

V felt the throb of his orgasm twitch in his cock with each thrust into Kerry feeling it threaten to release. “I wanna see you cum in these.” V moaned, looking at where Kerry’s cock was still straining against the red lace, precum had made a mess of them already seeping through the material. Pulling at one of the straps and making it snap against Kerry skin. 

As V pushed his cock in deep again Kerry came with a heavy groan. A dark stain grew against the red lace, as Kerry’s cock throbbed with each burst of cum, until it starts seeping through the thin material itself. Watching the warm jizz seep through the lace was enough to make V climax hard. Pumping his cum inside Kerry, with lazily rolls his hips, raggedly breathing as his vision grows dark at the edges.

They stay there for a while, V leaning over Kerry with his cock still inside, letting his hand wander over the now ruined lace. Kerry groaning lowly when one of V’s thumbs trace over the dark stain of cum where his sensitive cock head laid beneath. V slowly slide his softening cock out, half hard and sticky with his own cum and cherry lube.

V lays down on the empty spot on the bed next to Kerry. Who moves closer and rests his head against V chest, not bothering to clean up or remove the lace yet. The low music was the only sound filling the room besides their occasional breathing.

“I wasn’t sure what to get you.” V says quietly as his hand ran through Kerry’s hair breaking the quiet post orgasm bliss. It was something that had been on his mind for a while trying to find the perfect gift for Kerry. Something the man didn’t already have and would actually want.

“You don’t need to get me anything.” Kerry is quick to answer, sounding entirely genuine. “Half the shit I have now I don’t need. Just having the day with you was more than enough.” He sighs vaguely motioning to the mansion. It makes V smile and feel a warmth fill him, but it still didn’t mean he still wanted to give Kerry at least something.

“I figured, but...” V reaches around his neck to lift the necklace over his head. He holds the charm in his hand. The suspended bullet that once so perfectly grazed the side of his head changing everything. If Dex hadn’t pulled the trigger or aimed slightly more any one direction V probably wouldn’t be here. “I still want to give you this. For the days I’m not here.” For when V is out on a gig or when Kerry is playing a rock concert on the moon. Or for when V just wasn’t around... anymore.

“Your necklace. V, I can’t take this.” V ignores Kerry’s arguments and loops the cord around his neck. “What if I lose it or something?” Looking unsure about V’s decision, Kerry picks up the charm laying against his chest ,and idly runs his fingers over its circular edge.

“Then don’t lose it.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my cyberpunk tumblr @KerryEurodynes if you want to request writing or send me ideas!


End file.
